Mine
by skillitt-biscit
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet back up after summer. Have they both changed. Has the way they feel about each other changed? Will Percy finally have the guts to do something about his feelings? Read and find out! I do not own Percy Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

Mine

Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story on fanfic so I hope ya'll like it. Tell meh if ya'll gots any problemos or suggestions. KK. Bye Bye till the end of this chappie. :D

As I look out my window waiting for her to walk back onto the campgrounds I wondered if she had found someone over the summer. Someone who she loved. Someone who would ruin my whole life.

As I was debating ways to kill myself, I saw her walking up the trail to her cabin. She looked as beautiful as ever but something was different Yes, something was definitely different but I couldn't place my finger on it. She went into her cabin to drop off her luggage and when she came back out, I immediately knew what it was. Her hair. It was down and swaying beautifully. While in her cabin, she had also changed into a pink bikini with a pair of extremely short shorts covering up her bottoms. She slowly walked towards me. Agonizingly slow. She finally made it over to me and smiled warmly.

" hey Seaweed Brain"

" uhhhhh hey Annabeth"

" so what did you do over summer vacation?"

" well I uhhh I just umm you know... swam?"

" are you okay?"

" yeah I'm just feeling a little weird today"

She smirked at me and took a step away.

" well I was just going to go swimming but obviously you aren't up to it... I'll just go ask Connor if he wants to go instead." She started to slowly move further away from me.

"NO" I yelled. She turned around to look at me with an amused expression on her face. My cheeks turned bright red. "You never know what might be in that water so uhhh it would be best if I went with you to make sure nothing happens."

Oh brilliant Percy real smooth. Uhhh why do I always screw things up around her?

"Yeah?"

"Uhh huh it's always SMART to have a son of Poseidon with you when you're swimming. Who is your mother again?"

"Percy I think I would be perfectly fine swimming by myself. I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me."

" YES... I mean I would love to go swimming being the son of Poseidon and all."

She raised her eyebrows at me.

" Ok."

" So, Annabeth?" I said, " now it's your turn to answer a question."

"Yeah? What?"

" Trunks or a speedo"

" Excuse me?" Her cheeks were starting to turn red.

" Should I wear swim trunks or a speedo?"

" Definitely trunks. You don't look good in speedos."

" How do you know I dont look good in speedos?"

She was blushing furiously now.

" Well I might have looked at some of your swimming pictures", she said.

I smiled. The girl I love is looking at pictures of me in speedos. :D

" Well I'll be back in a minute", I told her.

" Uhhh okay."

I quickly threw on some trunks that had playboy bunnies on them. Then I grabbed a shirt and put it on. Trust me I'm not uncomfortable with my body or anything -I have a six pack that I'm pretty proud of- I just wanted her to be surprised and to gawk when I took it off... kind of like I did to her. I figured that she purposely did that just to tease me.

I slipped on my flip flops and flew to the door, yanked it open, and almost crashed into her. She gave a yelp of surprise then glared at me. She gave me the once over.

" Uncomfortable with your body or something."

Figures.

" Yeah kinda," I replied.

This will be fun.

As we walked to the beach, I kept glancing at her and watched out of the corner of my eye as she smiled every time I did so. When we got there, she turned around and looked at my shirt sadly. I smiled and pulled it off. I could hear her breathing pick up as she stared for about ten seconds. I laughed and she immediately snapped out of it. Gods she was beautiful. I wanted to reach out and hold her so badly, but I refrained. It probably wasn't a good idea. She probably didn't like me. Her cheeks were bright pink and she was smiling shyly when some other kid walked up. I immediately didn't like him. He looked like he wanted MY girl.

" Hey Annabeth."

" Hi Brian."

" Look I was wondering if you wanted to go to a movie with me some time."

She glanced at me. Her face was screaming HELP!

" Well uhh Brian I kind of...," she started.

" Belong to me," I blurted. They both looked at me in surprise.

" She's mine," I said, " go away"

" Okay dude chill," he said before walking away.

Annabeth gave me a questioning look.

" What! You looked like you needed help," I said. " Are you mad?"

" No," she answered.

" Not at all?

" No I guess you were just saying that so he would leave me alone."

" Well..."

She glanced up at me, a puzzled look on her face.

" Annabeth?"

" Yeah?"

" I love you."

I kissed her.

I leaned away and whispered " you're mine" in her ear.

- Love it? Hate it? Wanna throw it outta da window? Tell meh and ill supply the skydiving' materials!


	2. Chapter 2

Mine

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own PJO!

Okay my peeps thanks for reading my storay! Yeah, I am continuing this story thanks for your reviews but review some more please! If you do you can take sausage link's spot as my budday. BTW thanks ya josh4525. I am glad that ya made an account just to comment. Jamie Daughter of Artemis, no this isn't a one-shot. I kinda left it like that on purpose, but you WILL find out how Annabeth feels in this chappie. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

I leaned away from her and looked down into her face. Oh no she thinks I'm a freak! What did I just do? She looked into my eyes and whispered, "It's about time! I love you too." I smiled and kissed her again.

All of sudden there was a flash of light and three gods appeared. First came Annabeth's mom, Athena. Then my daddy who I like to call P-man closely followed by Aphrodite, goddess of love. Oh no!

"Aw you two are so cute," yelled Aphrodite.

"I'll kill him for assaulting my daughter," screamed Athena.

"Technically its not assault unless he forced her to do it," P-man stated, earning a glare from Athena.

"Do I look like I care Jerk Bag?"

"Hey now woman, you don't want to get in a fight with this." He motioned towards his body.

"MOM please don't start this right now," said Annabeth, "we were just having fun"

"Having fun will lead to other things Annabeth," Athena replied.

"Yeah, way more fun things," interrupted Aphrodite.

"Shut up! Don't give the little rat ideas," yelled Athena

"HEY! I'm no rat," I said.

"Sure and I'm not the goddess of wisdom," she retorted.

"Not right now you're not," I said.

"Hey good one Perce! That's my boy!," cried P-man. He gave me a high five while Athena glared at us.

"So the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," she said.

"I love apples!" screamed Aphrodite. We all looked at her.

"Mom do you really think I would do that?" asked Annabeth.

"I certainly hope not," she replied

I glared at her. "Okay how about I do this the nice way," I said, " I love your daughter, I don't care what you think, and I'll do whatever I want"

"Yeah, that's really nice," she said sarcastically.

"Well it's the only way to get into your thick skull," I said. She glared at me.

"You better be careful rat. If you hurt my daughter, I'll turn you into a spider too."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" We all turned to look at Annabeth.

"Sorry I thought you said there was a spider here," she said. Annabeth blushed.

I turned to look back at Athena and stuck out my hand. "You got my word mommy-in-law-to-be."

She looked like she wanted to rip my hand off but turned around and walked away.

"I'll be back," she called over her shoulder.

My dad clapped me on the back. "Good job son-o'-mine," he said and walked off.

Aphrodite just stared at me and Annabeth.

'Uhhh bye," I said.

She smiled and walked away too.

Annabeth and I started kissing again.

Sweet victory.

I know Aphrodite is way out of character but I thought it would be kind of fun to make her a little ditzy. Um so review and tell me what you think! THANKS!


	3. Chapter 3

Mine

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Percy Jackson

Hey ya'll thanks so much for the reviewing! Sausage Link- I will most definitely read your stories but just to make it clear, my review area is not an advertisement section. JK buddy! I see u sometime at school and ya'll can use my review section as an advertisement list anytime you want to. Just try not to get out of hand. :D PrincessAllison- Hey happy I made u smile! Keep on smiling cuz not enough people on this planet smile. Though I must say I smile quite frequently. :D .lover- I will continue this! THANK YOU! Not only is P-man cool and stuff, but he is also as our generation would call it 'gangsta.' :D Jamie Daughter of Artemis- Yes really P-man! Ya likey? THANKYOU FOR LOVING MY STORY! I will try not to end any more stories weirdly! THANK YOU ALL ! I love writing to all of you because it makes me feel special! And no Sausage link not like that cuz I know that's what you're thinking'. If you for some reason don't want me calling you out just say so and I wont mention it! KEEP REVIEWING! Thanks for letting me write this huge author's note! BUH BYE FOR NOW!

After out little moment, we headed back to camp and I went to my sword fighting practice while she went to archery practice. Grover ran up to me.

"Hey man you're late."

"Sorry I was….busy."

"Yeah I know," he said holding up a pair of binoculars. STALKER!

"Grover! What the heck man!"

"Sorry, we couldn't resist."

"We?"

"You and Annabeth sure know how to make 90 degrees feel like freaking 200,"Clarisse yelled.

That comment earned us stares from the whole class.

"Well it seems that Mr. Casanova has finally made it to my class," our instructor, Mr. WayCool said. (He made up that name)

"Sorry Mr. WayCool." My cheeks were bright red. "I was….."

"No need to explain…We all saw it," he said.

Ugh stupid teacher…. He was being wayUNcool right now.

"Get a room Jackson!" some kid in the back yelled.

"Actually, I have one. It's really private and awesome. It's also perfect to pull off the perfect murder in without anyone knowing," I yelled back. I'm seriously hating this class.

Nico walked up to me.

"Dude, I was really trying to preserve my innocence before you started munching on Annabeth," he joked.

"Oh yeah? That's so cool, I'm gonna put that in my awesome cooleo coolness box." I pretended to crumple up a piece of paper and threw the pretend wad into the trashcan.

"Jerk," muttered Nico.

After class, I went to my cabin and was playing on my laptop when a knock interrupted me.

"Come in!" I yelled.

Nico walked in followed by Grover and Malcolm. (We became really good friends over the year.) They looked like they were trying to put their swag on but it most definitely wasn't working.

"Dude what did you do to my sister?" Malcolm asked.

"Well," I started, " We were studying sand and counting each grain when I decided that counting grass was way more fun. Eventually we got to eating it and turned into cows. I think Hera had something to do with it. The end."

He stared at me.

"You can't turn into a cow because cows…."

"Nobody cares," I interrupted. Ugh Athena children were way too smart sometimes.

Next thing I knew, Nico tackled me and shouted, "why didn't you tell me" in my ear.

"Well I didn't really need to tell you seeing as you guys were stalking me," I shouted back.

Then we were all wrestling on the floor. Malcolm and Nico had me pinned down while Grover was trying to stick a toothbrush in my mouth.

"Oral health is important," he shouted, "you don't know what she's put in her mouth."

"Dude, let's not talk about my sister like that while I'm in the room okay?"

"Fine Malcolm! Whatever!" Grover shouted.

All of a sudden, the door swung open. Annabeth charged in and threw off Nico and Malcolm. I got up and tackled Grover and Malcolm then dragged them outside. Annabeth followed me out with Nico.

"What are you doing?" They all yelled.

"Taking out the trash!" I said then slammed the door in their faces.

I turned to Annabeth. "Hi," I said.

"Hey"

"Thanks for saving my butt."

"You're welcome but just so you know, it wasn't free."

"That sucks because I'm out of money."

"I wasn't talking about money."

"I know." What was she talking about?

"Sure you did."

"So what were you talking bout then?"

She smirked then walked across the room and kissed me.

"Ohhh," I said, "So how much do I owe you?"

"A lot Mister Speedo"

I smiled. I could get used to this.

YAY! Two in one day. I am so happy. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! It would make my day! PLEEEEEEEEEZ review! Not to sound desperate or anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Mine

Chapter 4

I do not own Percy Jackson

Please review!

After Annabeth had left, the curfew bell sounded and we all got in bed. All of a sudden there was a flash of light and I was interrupted by the same three gods: P-man, Athena, and Aphrodite.

P-man came to me and sat down on the bed and we listened to the two other gods fight.

"They are so cute together," Aphrodite said.

"No they most certainly are not," Athena retorted.

"What do you have against love?"

"I don't have anything against love. Just about my favorite daughter falling in love with a rat!"

"He's cute," yelled Aphrodite.

"Then why don't you date him? I just don't see what you see."

"That's because you're blind."

"I'll kill you bubble head."

"Hey! I bet you're just jealous because your daughter got her sea god thingy and you didn't."

I looked at P-man. He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"I'm hard to resist."

"No you're not," Athena said.

"Go shove your head in a pile of horse feces."

"Feces?," Athena said, " nobody says horse feces. They say horse crap."

"Glad to know you've finally gotten into our gangsta-ish ways Athena! Or should I call you A-man?"

"Poseidon! You're setting a very bad example for your rat."

From the doorway came a series of Greed cussing and Annabeth walked in limping.

"I'm glad to know that you're also setting an excellent example for your daughter, Athena," P-man yelled.

"Annabeth are you okay?," I yelled. I jumped up and grabbed her hand and dragged her to my bed and set her down in my lap. Athena glared at me. I looked at Annabeth's toe and saw that it was bleeding. She must have stubbed it on the way in. I pulled her to the water fountain and healed her wound with water. Then I kissed her.

When we pulled apart,,, Athena was right in our faces.

"Hey Percy," she said.

"Yeah?"

"Get the Fricke my daughter!"

Yeah right! Does she really think I'm going to listen to her big fat mouth? I was thinking of a disrespectful and totally uncalled for remark when I saw my father walk behind Athena and tickle her. She started giggling and turned around. My dad kissed her full on the lips…

Ha you guys got a cliffy! Don't be mad be glad! Okay that made no sense at all but anyways don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

Mine

Chapter 5

I do not own Percy Jackson!

YAY! I'm back. Well I would like to thank all of you fellow minions for your reviews and favorites! Keep up the good work and you may get a treat! Well as I said earlier, Poseidon's getting a little rowdy isn't he. Howeva (By the way where is that from? Every time I write that, I imagine an old guy on TV saying however. Huh. Weird.) Okay anyway I'll just shut up now so you guys can read in peace without my annoying rambling. ENJOY! Oh and don't forget to review or I WILL find you! KK buh bye for now. Oh there is a little OOC in this chapter. SORRY! Ill try not to do it again.

As I watched my father make out with the goddess of wisdom, a few thoughts went through my head: 1)What had happened with them lately? 2)Did I miss something because I'm totally confused right now? 3)Did I wash my socks last night. Dang I don't think I did. Okay well anyways, I will find out what's behind all of this right after I apply some deodorant. I walked into my bathroom with thoughts running through my mind as I swiped on my 'NASTY OFF' deodorant. Well, the conclusion was….WHO CARES! I mean really, it wasn't even my business and I shouldn't care because as long as Athena is distracted it's not like she can hurt me right? Wrong. She came to my door, poked her head in, and said, "If you touch my daughter, I will hurt you." My eyes rolled to Annabeth and I slid closer to her and poked her really quickly. "POKE," I screamed. Athena looked at me with fire in her eyes but was quickly distracted by my father who pulled her back in and started munching on her again. Dang. Ugh. I hoped I didn't act like that. I realized that Annabeth and I acted extremely similar to that.

Cue flashback.

*Grover walked over to me. "Hey Perce! You would never guess what happened to me!"

"Hey G-man! Hold that thought for a second." I leaned over and started making out with Annabeth for about thirty minutes. I know! Not that long right? Well Grover had a little hissy-fit and walked off. He is such a baby.*

End flashback.

So, after watching our parents kiss for several minutes, Annabeth and I decided to go practice our swordplay. Well, as everyone knows, I am an excellent swordfighter but I get distracted very easily, which sucks. After fighting for several minutes, Annabeth quickly realized that this fight was coming to an end and she was on the losing side. Being the daughter of Athena she absolutely could not lose anything, even a sword fight. She knew my strengths and weaknesses, and of course, she happened to be one of my weaknesses. She finally sighed, "Percy lets stop," in this irresistible voice. I was completely distracted for only about two seconds, but it was enough for her to knock my sword out of my hand and put hers to my neck. "Any last words Seaweed Brain?" she said. I thought for a second. "That's what she said!" She was surprised and I managed to take her sword away and knock her onto the ground. I landed on top of her and we both started laughing.

We were still laughing when Selina walked in and screamed AWWWWW. We shot up and were blushing madly. "Um Selina! What are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

"I came in here looking for Charlie, but I found you two instead!"

"Well we haven't seen him."

"Okay well you two have fun," she started walking away but turned back, "but not too much fun!"

Her words triggered another round of blushing and awkward silences.

"Well," I said, "We should probably start heading back."

"Yeah, we should," Annabeth replied.

We walked back to the Poseidon cabin and I opened the door. Annabeth and I gasped. Standing right in front of us was…..

I'm so sorry that I haven't updated sooner but I've been really busy with the holidays and all. Oh and sorry about this cliffy too but deal with it! I will update faster! Review and I'll update even more quickly. Thanks guys! Buh Bye!

-Skillitt-biscit


	6. Chapter 6

Mine

Chapter 6

Hey you guys! I'm back. Well I would totally blame my lateness on something, but the truth is that I'm just a little lazy. BUT I refuse to let my laziness interfere anymore. That is a promise to you people. Anyways, so I left you guys on a cliffy and I feel extremely guilty. Please forgive me. OH and review, review, review. And just for extra measure…. REVIEW! :D

Okay I am officially confused. How is it possible that Annabeth and I could leave for about one hour and come back to this mess. When I walked into my cabin, the first thing I saw was Poseidon and Athena (still kissing) and a bunch of other people. Well, the first thought that went through my head was: Hey a Party! Gee Wiz this is awesome! Well I was very wrong. Here, let me be more specific: I wasn't witnessing any old party. Right before my eyes was some kind of a make out party. Um awkward.

"Selina! What is your problem?" I screamed.

"mwmhhm" That was her intelligent remark. Oh wait! I should probably tell you that she hadn't removed her lips from Beckendorf's face. That would explain the muttering I guess.

"Hey Selina? Could you do me a favor and stop making out with him for one second. You know, I can't understand a word you're saying. But, I wouldn't know what it feels like. Having someone talk to me while I'm uh busy. But, that would probably be because of one of two things. Either I'm a horrible kisser and Annabeth is ready to get out of it as soon as an opportunity arises or hmmm… I'm not so rude as to get in front of multiple people and start making out with my girlfriend. Annabeth?"

"I think it's option one." Um wow. My girlfriend just dissed me.

"That hurt. It really did Annabeth."

"Just kidding Seaweed Brain. You're a somewhat good kisser."

"Aw. Thank you. See Selina. Annabeth and I can have a normal conversation without jumping on top of each other." Just then Annabeth jumped on top of me.

"Um Annabeth? With you just doing that, you proved me wrong."

"That's the point Seaweed Brain. We have to keep your losing streak up and running now don't we?"

"uh…..yeah?"

"Good. Now, since this is some kind of a kissing party, don't you think we should participate? Just asking," she whispered in my ear.

"We wouldn't want to seem weird now would we?"

"Definitely not."

I leaned in and kissed her then pulled away. "What?" she asked.

"Remember? I'm only a somewhat good kisser. I wouldn't want to kill your cool by kissing you in front of your friends that have decided to throw a make out party in my cabin."

She smirked. "You're right. Well I guess I should go. Goodnight." She started walking away, but I tackled her to the ground.

"YOU aren't going anywhere missy."

"Try to get me to leave Percy."

I must admit that that was the best party that was held in my cabin without my knowledge I have ever been to.

I waved to everyone as they left then went back inside my cabin. Just because everyone left doesn't mean that I can't keep 'partying' with Annabeth right?


	7. Chapter 7

Mine

Chapter 7

Hey! Haven't been on in a while but I will try to make it up to you. Well, leave a comment, tell me what you think please. I love to hear your feedback… so tell me pleazzzze. J

I sat down on the sand of the beach and stared at the waves crash onto the bleached sand and wondered about what crazy things would happen to me today. It seems that every time I step foot outside, something feels propelled to attack me. But I must admit that I adore the fact that I have that beautiful girl fighting right beside me every step of the way. Don't tell her, but that one time she fell down and almost got killed. Yeah. That was me. I pushed her down and saved her almost immediately. I felt so proud after that, but my pride was soon shot down by the fact that Annabeth thought that I couldn't handle the fact that she could take care of herself. Her mother, Athena, still is far away from approving of our relationship, but as I said earlier, I DON'T CARE YOU STUPID WITCH OF A WOMAN! After her little "episode" with my father, she hasn't been bothering me quite as much, but still I find it somewhat amusing to get on her nerves.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see a tall blonde walking towards me. Annabeth cracked a smile at my hardly ever used thinking face and laughed.

"You look like you're constipated," she whispered seductively. Which, as I might add broke whatever spell she was trying to pull off.

"I am not. I'm just thinking about you when you were acting stupid and fell out of the truck."

Her smile was quickly wiped off her face and I couldn't help but being turned on by her cute death glare. I laughed and attempted to kiss her and was surprised when I fell flat on my face and realized that she had smoothly moved out of the way. I looked up to see her with her arms crossed over her chest. Her GREAT chest if I might add. I smiled at her and her glare melted off her face and was replaced by another smile. She slowly walked over to me and got really close to me. I was almost close enough to grab her when she turned and ran away quickly, stopping after a few feet to turn around and look at me. I gave a smirk. I knew she couldn't stand to be away from me for a long time so I decided to play stupid. (Haters better not laugh at that.)

I stared hard at the water and put on my poker face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her frown. Knew it. I started to smirk when out of the corner of my eye I also saw her shrug and walk away. WHAT THE HECK? NOT HAPPENING! I jumped up and chased her down, tackling her to the ground.

"I know you weren't going to just run away now where you," I whispered in her ear.

"Of course not. I was going to walk away, but I cant really do that now can I?"

"Until you apologize you aren't going anywhere."

"Oh darn. Whatever will I do?" She put on a sexy smile and looked at me.

I turned to the sound of footsteps behind us. I saw Connor staring at us with a smirk. All of a sudden he started screaming. "PDA! PDA! The bubbly dude and weird blonde girl are doing PDA!"

I mouthed 'Bubbly?' to Annabeth right before she jumped up and dragged me over to the Athena cabin. We were hiding behind the cabin when I pushed her against the cabin and whispered in her ear.

"Why are you so nervous? Do you really care if people say we're fooling around?"

She looked at me seductively. "Well I would hate for all of my other clients to know that I'm cheating on them." I blinked.

"I'm just kidding Percy," she said laughing.

"Well in that case," I said pushing onto her even harder.

"Wait, Percy. Lets at least do this where nobody can see us."

"Fine," I grumbled easing off of her.

She laughed and pulled us into her cabin. She switched on the lights and we stared with open mouths at…

Hahaha. Sorry. I don't know if this is blackmail or not, but if you don't review I guess you'll never know what they saw. Just review kay? Oh by the way, the new Pirates of the Caribbean movie is AMAZING. You should definitely check it out. OH! And If you have any ideas, review or send me a message.

-skillitt-biscit


End file.
